casuistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnes Bass
HAIR COLOR: Blonde, usually worn loose and falls to her mid-back in curls. EYE COLOR: Light blue, almond-shaped SKIN TONE: Fair with a rosy complexion BODY SHAPE: Slender and in-shape though truthfully, she doesn't make much of an effort to exercise. She's got a really good metabolism. Aggy is 5'7", slender and rather pretty. Her hair is usually worn loose and falls to her mid-back. OVERALL APPEARANCE: Aggy is 5'7", slender and rather pretty. She usually wears light make-up and has her ears pierced once. Her school uniform is rather lazy - her skirt hemline sits above her knees, much to her mother's disapproval and she rarely ever wears her tie properly, mainly because she's never arsed to tie up her tie. PLAY BY: Blake Lively ---- FAVOURITE CLASS: Divination LEAST FAVOURITE CLASS: Defense Against the Dark Arts BROOM: N/A PET/S: N/A HOBBIES: Muggle rugby, lacrosse I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen'',''------------ Personality IC LIKES: Apples, boys, magazines, sugar quills, muggle rugby, lacrosse, having fun. DISLIKES: Quidditch, rain, perverts, eating meat, coffee, smoking, her mother. BAD HABITS: She taps when she's nervous, she procrastinates a lot, she has a penchant for roller-skating around school, she tends to scream a lot when she's excited and tends to play matchmaker even when the person doesn't want to be. GOOD HABITS: She's constantly complimenting people, she wants everybody to be happy, STRENGTHS: Persuading and charming people, comforting people and making people smile - she's a people person. WEAKNESSES: She's terrible at making decisions, easily distracted and doesn't really have much of a goal in life. PERSONALITY: Aggy is cheeky, playful and mischievous. If she likes you, she'll probably be very affectionate towards you - expect lots of hugs and kisses from her. She'll often call people pet names such as, "gorgeous", "love" and "sweetie." She's very flirtacious and enjoys watching boys get flustered and blush in front of her - she does this all in good nature though. She'd never purposefully be antagonizing to somebody unless they got on her bad side - and this takes quite a bit of effort. She's very laid-back and she'll usually go with the flow. She is, however, quite stubborn and values friendship above all things except for family. She won't break off a friendship unless there's an incredibly good reason and even then, she'll have doubts because it's practically impossible for her to hold a grudge - which is a weakness of hers. While she's not book smart, she's more of a practical smart kind of girl. She learns best by doings things by hand. Things just don't sink in otherwise. If she's given a task that she enjoys, she'll focus on it. But if she finds it to be boring, she'll get easily sidetracked by even the smallest of things. She's a terrible decision maker in every aspect of her life. She often doubts herself to make the right decision and she's never entirely sure once she makes it. This is why she doesn't have her future planned out - she's not going to set a goal for herself that she's not quite sure that she'll end up achieving. ---- MOTHER: Trixie Bass, 39, lives off the money her husband left her, and the investments she owns in her own right (bought for her by her father when she was only a child). FATHER: Charles Bass, 50, husband, deceased SIBLINGS: Jenny Bass, 14 Aurora Bass, 13 OTHER IMPORTANT FAMILY: Peter Rhodes, Pureblood, 67, maternal grandfather Celia 'CeCe' Rhodes, Pureblood, 64, maternal grandmother Theodore and Isabella Bass, paternal grandparents Carol Rhodes, 41, aunt Nathaniel Bass, 47, uncle Isobel Bass (nee Macdougal), 46, aunt-in-law -- -- Bass, 21, cousin -- -- Bass, 19, cousin -- -- Bass, 17, cousin Jack Bass, 45, uncle Calista Bass (nee DeVere), 42, aunt-in-law Kieran Bass, 18, cousin Karina Bass, 14, cousin HISTORY: Aggy grew up in a wealthy family and while her sisters like to brag about it, she's always felt awkward about it. While she definitely doesn't mind all the perks, sometimes she thinks that she'd rather have no money at all because that way her mother wouldn't be able to try and influence her life so much which she hates. Her father died on the 24th of January, 2019, when Aggy was just twelve years old. He was killed by a rogue Auror who was found but never locked up. Instead, he was just placed in a program called Auror Rehabilitation. Nobody is quite sure why her father was killed, but a lot of people have told her that it's because he was a bad man and was involved in some pretty dark stuff when he was younger. After her father died, her mother barely grieved except when she was in public and Aggy was desperate to find out why, so she went to her grandmother, Celia, who told her that her mother married her father for money and not love. After she discovered that, her relationship with her mother deteriorated and now she can barely stand to be in the same room with the woman. Concerning her history at school, Aggy doesn't do very well. She doesn't make an effort to try hard in class and her marks suffer from that. She usually just doodles on spare pieces of parchment or passes notes to the person next to her instead of paying attention. Category:Played By Bree Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Purebloods Category:2006 Births Category:English individuals Category:Females